Déclaration inattendu sous le sapin de Noël
by Ellywn
Summary: Eren est seul sur son canapé avec ses chocolats, ses amis tous partit en voyage. Mais il ne savait pas que ses fameux amis... avaient une surprise pour lui. Joyeux Noël à tous ! Yaoi, OS spécial Noël, Riren.


_**Disclaimeur : **__Shingeki No Kyojin appartient à__** Hajime Isayama **_seul l'histoire m'appartient.

_**Rating : **T _

_**Couple : **Riren (Levi x Eren)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **Coucou tout le monde et Joyeux Noël ! Cette fois on se retrouve pour un OS Riren. J'ai eu envie de faire un petit Os avec eux, donc le voilà ! :3_

_Bonne Lecture ~_

* * *

_**Déclaration inattendu sous le sapin de Noël.**_

* * *

_**Le 24 décembre vers les 23h00.**_

Il y avait affalé sur son canapé, un jeune garçon d'environ dix-sept ans regardait la télévision avec un paquet de bonbons en chocolat dans les mains. Il se souvenait qu'enfant, Noël était une de ses fêtes préférés. Mais cette année Mikasa et Armin étaient partit en voyage à Londres, Jean et Marco étaient eux en Amérique, laissant donc le pauvre Eren totalement seul pour cette fête. Seul ? Pas tellement, ces amis avaient inventés un plan génialissime !

En fait, cela faisait bien plus d'un an, que notre cher Eren était fou amoureux de Levi. Levi qui est-il ? C'était leur senpai. Il devait avoir maintenant la vingtaine. Ils avaient donc dit a Levi, de rendre visite au pauvre garçon un peu avant minuit.

_**Le 24 décembre vers les 23h20.**_

Eren venait de finir son paquet de chocolat, il se leva en chercher un nouveau. Quand il retourna devant son écran, il remarqua qu'il en était déjà à son septième paquet.

« Et maintenant voici Jingle Bells chantés par 96Neko, Vip-Tenchou &amp; Kogeinu » Annonca la voix d'une jeune fille à la télé'.

_**Dans une course, le traîneau file, comme le vent,  
Rapidement et légèrement à travers la neige  
Si nous percevons des rires dans la neige,  
Ils deviendront de brillant fleur de lumière**_

_**Jingle bells, jingle bells, les cloches sonnaient**_  
_**Un cercle de lumière danse au rythme des cloches**_  
_**Jingle bells, jingle bells, les cloches sonnaient**_  
_**Ils résonnaient même à travers les forêts et les bois**_

_**Dans une course, le traîneau file,**_  
_**Sur la colline, la neige et le vent sont blanc**_  
_**Des voix chantantes volaient vers le ciel**_  
_**Qui avaient commencé à briller avec les étoiles**_

_**Jingle bells, jingle bells, les cloches sonnaient**_  
_**Un cercle de lumière danse au rythme des cloches**_  
_**Jingle bells, jingle bells, les cloches sonnaient**_  
_**Ils résonnaient même à travers les forêts et les bois**_

_**Jingle bells, jingle bells, les cloches sonnaient**_  
_**Un cercle de lumière danse au rythme des cloches**_  
_**Jingle bells, jingle bells, les cloches sonnaient**_  
_**Ils résonnaient même à travers les forêts et les bois**_

_**Jingle bells, jingle bells, les cloches sonnaient**_  
_**Chantons, dansons, c'est Noël ! HEY !**_  
_**Jingle bells, jingle bells, les cloches sonnaient**_  
_**Rions pendant cet hiver encore une fois**_

_**Jingle bells, jingle bells, les cloches sonnaient**_  
_**Le Père Noël arrive en ville**_  
_**Jingle bells, jingle bells, les cloches sonnaient**_  
_**Le Père Noël arrive en ville**_  
-

_**Le 24 décembre vers les 23h40.**_

Plus que vingt longues minutes se disait le brun tout en regardant son sapin. Sous le sapin décoré, il y avait plusieurs cadeaux que ses amis lui avait laissé.

_« Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing »_

Le bruit de la sonnette le fit sursauter, il n'avait pourtant invité personne aujourd'hui. Enfin... ils étaient tous en voyage, ou avec leurs copains et copines respectifs. Il se leva, courra comme un éclair jusqu'à la poubelle pour jeter ses ordures. Puis courut vers la porte d'entrée se cassant la gueule juste devant celle-ci. Un beau et charment _**« Bordel de merde ! Saloperie de porte » **_sortit des ses fines lèvres dans un grognement colérique.

« Eren, bouge ton cul et ouvre moi ! » Railla une voix derrière la porte, et cette voix il la connaissait par cœur. Sur le bout des doigts. Levi.

Il se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte à son senpai et amour secret. C'était surprenant comment son aîné arrivait à le regardait de haut alors qu'il ne faisait qu'un mètre-soixante... et qu'Eren faisait déjà un mètre quatre-vingts. Impressionnant dirait-on.

« Que fais-tu la ? Demanda le cadet.

-Comme tu le vois, je viens faire Noël avec toi. » Répondit le plus vieux.

Le jeune brun toisa son aîné en rougissant légèrement, ce qui n'échappa au senpai. Mais il fit comme s'il ne voyait rien. Sinon, son plan échouerait lamentablement.

_**Le 24 décembre vers les 23h55.**_

Ils étaient tout deux sur le canapé. Regardant la télévision et toutes ces émissions de Noël barbantes. Toujours les mêmes en plus.

« On va devant le sapin ? Questionna Eren.

-Oui. »

_**Le 24 décembre vers les 23h59.**_

« Plus que cinq secondes, annonça le plus jeune.

-Quatre.

-Trois.

-Deux..

-UN ! »

Il inspira un bon coup et ensembles ils dirent : « Joyeux Noël ! ».

_**Le 25 décembre à tout juste 00h00.**_

« Eren »

Le brun se retourna vers Levi, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Les lèvres de son aîné étaient collé aux siennes dans une pression incroyablement sensuelle. Levi attrapa sa nuque pour le faire se collait à lui. Ce qu'Eren comprit vite passant ses bras autours du cou de son futur amant.

« Je t'aime... Déclara le plus vieux des deux bruns avant de recoller sa bouche à sa conjointe.

-Moi aussi... Levi... »

C'est ainsi que la soirée de Noël seul se termina en séance de sport de chambre.

_**Le 25 décembre à 10h05.**_

La lumière du soleil inondait déjà la pièce de nuit. Eren se réveilla, encore dans les vapes, il se tourna et tomba tout droit des le regard chaud de Levi.

« Bien dormis ? Demanda celui-ci déjà bien éveillé.

-Oui... ! Mais tu me touches où la ?!

-Ça te fait quoi que je te touche le cul alors que hier on a fait l'amour toute la nuit ?

-...

-Voilà qui est mieux Eren.

-Je t'aime...

-Oh... Moi aussi mon titan* »

_**On ne sait quand on ne sait où.**_

C'est ainsi qu'Eren demanda chaque années si ses amis partaient en voyage où non. Car bien sur, il était maintenant bien occupé. Pensons bien, que le nouvel en fut pareil pour le nouveau couple.

_The End ~_

* * *

Sasuke: Tu nous laisses ?

Moi: Hum ?

Naruto: Tu nous as..

Moi: Ah nan, envie de changement !

Levi:Hum...

Eren: Revieeeeeeeeeeews ?

*Par rapport à sa taille. Ils ne sont pas dans le même monde ! ^^

Voilà, j espère que vous avez aimés ce court OS.

_Reviews ? *^*_


End file.
